2³OHO
by gaea-20
Summary: Wenn sich ein hentaifreak und ein shonenaifreak zusammentun um eine ff zu schreiben ........


Viel Spaß bei unserer ersten gemeinsamen ff!!!  
  
Es war Dezember, um es genau zu nehmen Weihnachten stand kurz vor der Tür. Ein eisiger Sturm aus Schnee machte selbst vor Battle City nicht halt, und tauchte die Stadt in eine weiße Winterlandschaft. Es war gerade mal 14 Uhr als man eine Gruppe von stinkreichen Männern ihres Zeichens Geschäftsmänner, unter ihnen auch Seto Kaiba, jüngster und reichster Mann der Welt, ins „KC – Bath and Soil"gehen sah.. Eines der teuersten Freibäder von ganz Japan. „Nun meine Herren da währen wir, erledigen wir endliche das geschäftliche", sprach Seto mit erhobenem Haupt und zeigte auf das Gebäude hinter sich, das zur KC gehörte. „Folgen sie mir" Wie einen Haufen Schülerkids jagte er die bereits unterkühlten Geschäftsmänner quer durch das Haus, welche schon nicht mehr aus dem Schnaufen raus kamen. „Na dass wird ja leichter als ich dachte, ein Kinderspiel", ein gehässiges Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er plötzlich nach hinten geschleudert wurde. „Verdammt noch mal wer war das?", fluchend richtete er sich wieder auf und sein Blick viel auf ein zierliches Mädchen. Sie hatte beckenlanges blondes Haar, das an manchen Stellen silbrig aufleuchtete und sie dadurch in eine geheimnisvolle Aura tauchte. Gebannt starrten sie sich an. Eisblau traf auf mintgrün, als sie plötzlich von einem Räuspern unterbrochen wurden und sie aus einer Art Trance gerissen wurden.  
  
„Oh Shit, ...ähm ich meine Sorry, entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass war ein Versehen"sagte ich und frösteltete als ich seinen stechenden und zu gleich auch lüsternen Blick auf mir spürte. „Na dass will ich auch hoffen." Mit eiskalten Augen, musterte er mich noch einmal rasch und rümpfte dann die Nase. Mit einem Murmeln wie „ Noch heute wirst du gefeuert werden"rauschte er mit den anderen im Schlepptau davon. „Setooooooo, warte!!!"Ein Rufen hallte durch die Gänge, als plötzlich ein kleiner Junge angerannt kam. „Mokuba, was machst du denn hier?"fragend nahm Seto ihn die Arme. Hey! ich stutzte, wie konnte die ein und dieselbe Person von der einen auf die andere Minute so scheiß freundlich werden. Noch vor ein paar Minuten währe er mir am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, und diesem Kleinen da nimmt er in die Arme. OK, zugegeben der Kleine ist aber auch schnuckelig. Er hatte lange verstrubbelten schwarzen Haare, und war vielleicht gerade mal 12 Jahre alt. „Ich hab heute Schulfrei, und wollte den Tag mit dir verbringen", sagte der Kleine mit einem Lächeln, dass sogar diesen aufgeblasenen Bastard zum schmelzen brachte. „Ich bin mitten in einer Besprechung, das holen wir nach ja?"Er erhob sich und winkte ihm ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich mit seinen eiskalten Augen an mich richtete. „Sie werden auf ihn aufpassen", befahl er mir förmlich. -„Was bildete sich der den ein, mich so zu herumkommandieren. „Aja, und wie komm ich zu dieser Ehre"Ich musste mir auf die Zunge beißen um ihn nicht anzubrüllen. Er sah mein gefährliches Augenbraunzucken, und musste kurz grinsen. Er kam auf mich zu, und beugte sich zu mir herunter. Zu nah für meinen Geschmack. Ich konnte seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Nacken spüren, und mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. „Ansonsten wirst du ernsthafte Probleme kriegen", flüsterte er mit drohender Stimme und kehrte mir den Rücken (~ ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken ~) Er sprach diesen Satz mit einer Kälte aus, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Soll das eine Drohung sein" Endlich hatte ich wieder meine Stimme gefunden. Als Antwort hörte ich nur sein schauderndes Lachen – „Nein, ein Versprechen"Ich schaute ihm ungläubig hinter her. „So ein egozentrisches Arsch *grrr* . Er wagt es ... - Ein Räuspern unterbrach meinen Wutanfall. „Ähm du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen, das kann ich auch alleine", kam es schüchtern von dem Kleinen. „Ach i wo, wie heißt du denn?"Lachend guckte ich den kleinen an. Man ist der süß! *kawaii* „Mokuba"– Er reicht mir seine Hand. Verwirrt nahm ich an, „Na du bist aber charmant. Mein Name ist „Romy Yusang". „Das hat mir alles mein großer Bruder beigebracht, und sofort grinste er übers ganze Gesicht! „Ach du meinst den großkotzigen ... äh also ich meine den Kerl von vorhin."Ich darf nicht schlecht über seinen Bruder reden, obwohl verdient hätte er es ja, murmelte ich in mich hinein, sodass es Mokuba nicht hören konnte. „Er ist nicht immer so, nur zu Leute die er nicht mag"„Ich mag ihn auch nicht, darfst du ihm ausrichten", eingeschnappt nahm ich Mokuba an der Hand und ging Richtung Hallenbad. „Was hältst du von einer Runde schwimmen?"Ein Jaulen, und juchzen bekam ich darauf als Antwort, und er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und ab. Ist er nicht niedlich. Wenn es nicht um Moki ginge, könne mich diese lebendige Tiefkühltruhe kreuzweise. Aber wer kann schon so einem Süßen widerstehen. Ähm.. wir reden hier von Moki... oder? Ich spürte wie ich leicht rot wurde. „Oje ich brauche dringend eine Abkühlung"  
  
Währenddessen bei Kaiba. Er und seine Gefolgsleute saßen alle in einer Sauna. Eine eigenwillige aber durchaus effektive Art, fand Seto. Wenigstens sind sie schon so geschwächt, dass er leichtes Spiel mit ihnen haben würde. Und er hatte Recht, die Meisten von ihnen, hatten nicht mehr die notwendige Kraft sich seinen Vorschlägen zu widersetzen, immerhin ging es hierbei um ein 1 Million Yen. Nur einer machte ihm zu schaffen. Mr. Kizu, größer Konkurrent von KC. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er da und grummelte vor sich hin. „Was halten sie von meinem Vorschlag?"fragte Kaiba, und musterte Herrn Kizu. „Wer ist dafür?", fragte Seto nun in die Runde. Alle hoben die Hände außer einem...... „Nein, ich brauche noch Bedenkzeit – Auf Wiedersehen", und sein Konkurrent trat aus der Sauna. Ein grummeln ging durch die Runde, und einer nach den anderen verließ nun ebenso die Sauna. Zurück blieb ein wütender Seto. Sein Gesicht war rot, aber bestimmt nicht nur von der Hitze, nein in ihm brodelte Wut. „Verdammt", er schlug mit der Faust aufs Holz. „Er hatte nichts gegen Herrn Kizu in der Hand, aber er brauchte seine Stimme, andernfalls konnte er seinen Plan vom Konzern vergessen. „Sie werden sich mir unterzuordnen haben", ein blitzen erstrahlte in seinen eiskalten Augen. *grusel* Er trank noch einen letzten Schluck Weiswein, den er hatte bereitstellen lassen, als er plötzlich lautes Gelächter hörte. „Mokiiii warte, du kannst doch eine alte Frau nicht derart hetzen" Schnaufend rannte ich mit ihm quer durch das Haus, langsam aber sicher verließen mich meine Kräfte. Wie konnte ein 12 jähriger Bengel nur so lebendig sein. „Oma – Oma – du kriegst mich nicht". Lachend rannte er weiter. „Waaaaaaasssssss! Ich und eine alte Oma. Du Frechdachs, na warte". Ich nahm wieder die Verfolgungsjagd auf. Aber ich hatte ihn bald verloren, denn als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, war kein Mokuba weit und breit. „Moki?"Suchend schaute ich mich um. Vor mir stand eine Tür halboffen. „Hm.... Wahrscheinlich will er verstecken spielten". Oje, ich will gar nicht daran denken, was Seto Kaiba mit mir machen würde, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich seinen Bruder verloren habe. Ich schlucke, lieber nicht. *muaha* Ich betrat das Zimmer, oder besser gesagt ein Abteil, das Saunaabteil. Mit hochrotem Kopf lugte ich hinein. „Gott sei dank, es sind keine Gäste mehr da", und gucke auf meine Uhr. 22:15 . „Puh hab ich ein Schwein, die letzten Herrschaften müssen um 22 Uhr gegangen sein". Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht nicht auf dem feuchten Boden auszurutschen, lugte ich ihn ins Dampfbad hinein. „Nein, kein Moki", langsam aber sicher wurde mir unwohl. Das nächste war die Biosauna, doch wieder war dieses menschenleer. „Moki, wo bist du?. Verdammt das finde ich nicht mehr lustig. Dein Bruder wird mich massakrieren."Plötzlich höre ich ein leises Kichern. Erleichtert bog ich in die Finnische Sauna ein, wo ich ihn vermutete. „Die ist doch viel zu hei..ßßßßßß.... ...... für dich, fügte ich noch eingeschüchtert hinzu, als ich mit erschrockenen Augen feststellte ........  
  
Überschrift wird in den nächsten kapis weiter erklärt, würden uns über ein paar kommis von euch freuen!!!  
  
l.g. sam-chen & ela-chen 


End file.
